


A Worthy Prize (Or Six)

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest (no touching between siblings), Masturbation, Overstimulation, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Bill might have won the bet, but everyone involved wins the prize – most of all Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	A Worthy Prize (Or Six)

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 21: Overstimulation
> 
> Unbetaed

Hermione opened the door and gave Bill a hug. “Come on in,” she said, “we're through here.” She led the way into the lounge.

Bill shuffled uncomfortably as Charlie switched off the wireless and sat down.

“Sit down! Since when have you needed an invitation?” Charlie laughed.

Bill continued to shuffle uncharacteristically as he spoke. “Look, I'm not expecting you to go through with this. You were drunk, we all were, it's just a stupid bet–”

Hermione shushed him. “We wouldn't have made the bet if we weren't serious. I wouldn't have. You know me well enough for that.” Bill nodded. “If you don't want to claim your winnings, it's fine. We're not gonna force you, but if you do, then take a seat.” She nodded to the armchair opposite Charlie's.

“Maybe a drink will help?” Charlie offered.

Bill shook his head, no. “No, I'm fine. It's fine. Let's do it.”

“Sure?” Hermione checked.

“Yeah,” Bill leaned back in his armchair and gave her a reassuring smile. “I'm good. It'll be great.”

“You heard the man, Mione, he's good.” Charlie gave two sharp claps, “Let's begin.”

Hermione stepped back a couple of paces until she was in the middle of the room, between the two brothers. 

“Strip.”

She acted immediately on Charlie's order, undoing the knot on her pale green wrap dress and letting it fall to the floor. She unhooked her bra and dropped it on top of the dress then toed off her shoes. She slid her pants down her legs but before she could step out of them, Bill let out a long sigh. 

“Wow.”

“I know, right?” Charlie agreed. “Mi, I think our guest might like a drink now.”

Hermione shuffled to the drinks cabinet, her steps hampered by her pants around her ankles. She poured a finger of Ogden's for each of the men and shuffled back to deliver them. She held out a glass to Charlie, but he simply tutted.

“Guests first, Mi.”

She shuffled to Bill and handed him a glass.

“Knickers too.”

She stepped out of her pants and handed them too to Bill, then went back to Charlie with his glass. He put it straight down on the side table and tapped his thigh, “Sit down, love ”

She perched on his thigh, knees tight together. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap, he spread her legs until they straddled his and she was on full display to Bill.

“Time for you to deliver, Mi. Bill here is getting to see you come, isn't he?”

Hermione nodded yes.

“On you go then.”

She trailed her fingers up her sensitive inner thighs and lightly ran them over her lips. She drew circles around her clit avoiding touching the sensitive nub directly, drawing out her show.

“Fuck your fingers for us,” Charlie commanded.

She adjusted to let at first one, but then two fingers slide into her wet channel, grinding her clit along the heel of her palm.

“Don't forget those tits, we want a full show.” Hermione obeyed, moving her hand that had been resting on her stomach to her right breast where she plucked and kneaded at the flesh. As she tugged on her nipple she let out a whine, before her whole body went taut and she came.

“Easy, easy,” Charlie muttered, his lips pressed in her hair as he held her through her tremors. He gently pulled her fingers from her cunt and guided them, glistening, to her mouth, “Clean them.” 

She stuck out her tongue and lapped at the fingertips, swirling her tongue around each one slowly. Charlie tutted before pushing both fingers into her mouth down to the knuckle. “Stop teasing.”

He pumped them in and out a couple of times before pulling her hand away completely and moving it behind her back. She didn't even need to be asked to mirror it with her other hand, and he pulled her tighter to his chest trapping her arms between them.

“My turn now,” he said, running a single finger along her damp lips. He plunged it into her without warning, his one finger was only slightly narrower than the two of her own that she'd fucked herself on, so it slid in easily, her natural wetness easing the way. His thumb tapped staccato over and around her hooded clit as he forcefully thrust in and out.“Godric, look at you. You're gonna come again, aren't you?” Hermione gasped as he curled his finger just so. “You're desperate, aren't you love?” She hummed in agreement. “Want you to watch him when you come.” 

She looked across at Bill who seemed almost as desperate as she was, “Please, please, ple-”. Her begging was cut off with a flick to her clit that sent her screaming into another orgasm. Charlie's relentless pace didn't let up as quivered around his finger, he slammed into her adding a second calloused finger pulling a string of curses from her lips. He pulled her head back with his free hand, kissing her fiercely through another orgasm.

He did, this time, pull his fingers from her cunt – slow and carefully – as she panted, coming down. He gently traced patterns around her cunt with the lightest of touches, swirling lines from pubis to perineum and back until she tried to jerk away.

“Too much,” she said, with a whine. 

“Too sensitive?” he asked.

She nodded.

“That's not gonna be very fair to Bill then, is it?” Charlie said, low and confident. “You've had a turn, I've had a turn, but Bill hasn't had his turn yet. You want this to be fair don't you?” Hermione nodded feebly. “So how are we going to do that?”

“Give Bill a turn,” she said, quietly.

“Very good, I know you can do this for us” he kissed her temple. “On you go and ask him then.”

She took two deep breaths, before she spoke, “Bill, would you like a turn?” Charlie roughly pinched her inner thigh. “A turn to play with my cunt,” she amended.

Bill crossed the room and knelt between her legs, he rested his hand on her thighs. His fingers were bigger than Charlie's, wider and longer. Hermione watched as he slid his one hand up her thigh until he stretched his thumb out and ran it down through her lips. It caught on her entrance and he pushed it ever so slightly in. That alone was enough to have her on edge.

“How is he?” Charlie asked.

Hermione could barely answer, “A lot.”

“Too much?”

“Don't know.”

Bill sat back, resting his hands on his own thighs.

“I know you can give us more, Mi. You want to, don't you?” Charlie asked.

She nodded, yes.

“Bill's gonna eat you out, you can come once more for Bill's tongue, can't you?”

“Yes.”

Bill grinned and shuffled forward between her thighs once more. He placed a couple of perfunctory kisses on her inner thighs and then went straight in to suckle at her clit.

She screamed brokenly as he latched on to her most sensitive spot. She freed her legs and they clamped tight around his head, she twisted her fingers in her hair not knowing if she wanted him to pull off or stay there forever.

Her fourth orgasm came fast, Bill hasn't even gone near her entrance, but as she tried to pull him up with the grip she had on his hair, Charlie's heavy hand rested on top of hers keeping Bill firmly in place. He didn't seem to mind, releasing her clit and he moved down to burrow his tongue deep in her channel. He brought a hand up and strummed on her clit until he could feel her spasming around his tongue.

As the hands released his hair and Hermione's legs fell open he pulled away reluctantly. He looked almost as dishevelled as Hermione felt.

Charlie rearranged her legs, hooking them back over his spread ones. “Look at you, all wet from his tongue.” He took her hand and guided it between her legs, “Can you feel that? That's from his tongue.” He rubbed her fingers through her lips. “He licked you here, didn't he?” Charlie asked, directing her finger to her throbbing clit. He didn't let it linger long. “And put his tongue in here,” he pushed her index finger into her cunt and slid his own next to it.

“Please,” she begged, “I can't."

Charlie kept pumping their fingers,“You can. Last one.” He curled his finger and she came for the sixth and final time.

⁂

Hermione woke up in bed wrapped in a thick woollen blanket and Charlie's arms. “Hey,” he greeted her with a kiss to her temple and handed her a glass of water, “drink.”

She took the glass gratefully and gulped it down, he refilled it with an aguameni, as she sat up against the pillows. “Where's Bill?”

“Made his goodbyes and left right around the time you passed out.”

She took another sip of water, “He good?”

“More than. Although I think that question should be more about you. Good?”

“Great,” she confirmed. 

“Good. Me too.” He leaned over to rummage in the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle green leather bound notebook. He flipped over the first couple of pages and under the entry that read ‘Harry: 4’ in Hermione's neat cursive, he added ‘Bill: 6'.

He ran his finger down the entries, “Neville's still in the lead. Think we should invite him back to beat his nine?”

“Maybe soon, but I was thinking of seeing if Luna was free next week?”


End file.
